battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
List of minor items in Battle for BFDI
This is a list of items that first appeared in Battle for BFDI. For items first appeared in earlier seasons, see List of minor items in Battle for Dream Island and List of minor items in Battle for Dream Island Again and IDFB. Binoculars Binoculars are a magnifying device used to see things from far away. It has the words "Zoomable 2.0 Edition" on it. Coverage In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Book is seen using the binoculars on two separate occasions to watch Taco. During the second time, Gaty walks in front of the binoculars, obstructing Book's view of Taco. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Book uses the binoculars again, and sees that Ice Cube and Taco are about to get burned by a wave of lava. She then goes to save them, leaving the binoculars behind. Gallery Assets binocular.png binocular front.png binocular side.png binocular top.png Scenes 96.PNG|Looking through the binoculars. BOO16.jpg BOO17.jpg _5922.png|Book dropping the binoculars Blueberry seeds Blueberry seeds are seeds Pin had with her in "Getting Teardrop to Talk". Coverage In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Pin was holding these seeds in her hands, but Golf Ball bumped into her, causing her to lose her seeds. Snowball, Firey and Taco try tossing them in Cloudy's pot. After Taco does this and subsequently lands the seeds in the pot, Pin comes by and asks if they saw her seeds. She says that she hopes they aren't in a pot, due to their quick germination and explosive tendencies. She then keeps looking. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", when Coiny breaks the lower right frame of Cloudy's window, you can see that the seeds have grown into a blueberry tree. Gallery pin with seeds.jpg|Pin holding blueberry seeds. da blue seeds.jpg snowball holding the seeds.jpg firey ready to thrown seeds.jpg seeds on the pot.jpg the seeds in cloudy's collection.jpg|Blueberry seeds in Cloudy's Collection. blueberry tree.jpg|A small blueberry tree. big blueberry tree.jpg|A big blueberry tree. Box of crayons This article is about the crayons used at Cake at Stake in BFB. For the recommended character, see Crayon. Crayons are items that appeared in "Lick Your Way to Freedom" during Cake at Stake. Their colors correspond to different members of iance. Coverage In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", the crayons were used during Cake at Stake by Four to represent how many votes each contestant got. The crayons were used on an easel to mark the votes for iance’s elimination. Trivia * The crayons in the box are arranged in the same order as the colors used on the easel. * The easel is currently a part of Cloudy's collection. * The colors of the crayons are citrine, iris, lavender pink, orange-red, burnt umber, goldenrod, cool gray, and dodger blue. * Basketball uses the grey crayon in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want". Gallery Assets Crayon easel snowball.png Crayon easel ruby.png Crayon easel pencil.png Crayon easel match.png Crayon easel lightning.png Crayon easel flower.png Crayon easel fanny.png Crayon easel bubble.png Crayon easel.png Poses Basketballinspecting.PNG|Basketball holding the gray crayon Scenes Fourcrayon.png|Four holding a pack of crayons. Crayonpack.png|Four about to grab a crayon. Fourwhiteboard.png|Four holding a blue crayon next to the whiteboard. Cheap Plastic Green Toys Cheap Plastic Green Toys are one of Yellow Face's products. According to Foldy and Yellow Face, they seem to also be owned by a massive department store that he advertises for. They resemble emeralds and were used to trick Four into making Free Food safe, but technically backfired as Four noticed, but also allows them to be safe because "They committed forgery, for Dream Island" in "Don't Dig Straight Down". This is a pun, in which "forgery" is made to sound like "for Dream". Donut's Camera |first_appearance = "Questions Answered"|last_appearance = "Questions Answered"|color = Gray Green (lights)|effects = Functions like a normal camera, but also transmits matter}} Donut's Camera is an item used by Donut in "Questions Answered". It can transmit matter along with light, but it can only go one way. Coverage In "Questions Answered", Donut uses it to communicate with A Better Name Than That, since they are trapped on the moon. Shortly after, Lollipop starts laughing at Donut because he used her nickname (Bagel Brain). Donut grabs her lips and makes her stop. Tennis Ball asks how he's grabbing Lollipop's lips if he's on Earth. Donut explains it's a feature of his new camera. Basketball demands Donut to take them back down to Earth, but Donut tells her it can only go one way. Donut has no other choice than to bring Earth to the moon. The camera is left in space. Trivia * Donut's Camera has the same maze-like pattern that looks similar to the one on Bubble's Recovery Center, The World's Largest Oven, and the 500 steps. * Donut should not have been able to feel the pain of the bite from Lollipop. * It uses the same tripod as the telescope from "The Liar Ball You Don't Want". Duct tape Duct tape, also called bandages is an item, first seen on "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset". Coverage In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Team Ice Cube used a roll of duct tape to bandage Bomby's hole after he was somehow partially exploded on the swingset. Another roll of Masking tape appears later in the episode during the stinger, when Snowball holds duct tape when he asks Taco if she’d like to go back inside the Jawbreaker. However, it is never used. In "Fortunate Ben", during the challenge, Lightning attempted to pull iance's plane up, but Four told them not to fly, so he disintegrated Lightning and Black Hole. Fries pointed out that he could just take away their ability to fly rather than obliterating them, so Four pressed another button which caused Puffball and Cloudy to be covered in tape, making them unable to fly. X is seen with it on his leg after returning from the limb reattachment center, since Four ripped his limbs off earlier in "Fortunate Ben". In "Questions Answered", Stapy used duct tape from Puffball to make the Fake Buzzer. It was used again on "This Episode Is About Basketball" when X constructs a contraption for the challenge. When Balloony was revived, he removed the duct tape from Cloudy. Gallery IMG_2426.png|Bomby with Duct Tape on. bandicam 2018-03-24 14-15-52-252.jpg|Stapy using the Duct Tape, making the Fake Buzzer. bandicam 2018-03-24 14-20-22-694.jpg|X with Duct Tape. Four is mean.gif|Four disabling Puffball and Cloudy. Earmuffs Earmuffs are one of the many products that have been advertised by Yellow Face. This advertisement took place before the intro in the 6th episode of Battle For BFDI, "Four Goes Too Far". Description The earmuffs are used to protect the user’s ears from loud noises, possibly including Four's screech. They contain 8 artificial ingredients and are colored blue, white, and gray. They are oversized on Yellow Face, so they are likely very big. Commercial transcript Trivia * This is the first ad and advertised item on BFB. * These "revolutionary" Earmuffs are a nod to the Revolutionary Headphones from season one. * They also seem to work as a sound transferring device, because when Four screeches into the earmuffs, Yellow Face gets dizzy. Easel The Easel is an object Four used in "Lick Your Way to Freedom" to display the votes. It also made cameos in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", "Today's Very Special Episode", "This Episode Is About Basketball", and "Don't Dig Straight Down". Emeralds Emeralds are gems that first appeared in "Don't Dig Straight Down". They fuel the contest due to them being X's treasure, which he is supposedly searching for by hurtling towards the Earth's core. However, all of the emeralds were actually either barely underground or in Four's eyeball. Frosting bags In "Today's Very Special Episode", Rocky barfed frosting into some bags so Beep could make a cake in the shape of Four. Woody then held one of the bags over his head and squeezed the frosting out of it. Appearance They are gray with a picture of strawberry cake on them. They are pink when filled with frosting. Likability list The likability list is a chart used by Leafy in "You're A Loser, But..." to measure and compare people's likability. It is held with an easel similar to the one mentioned above, except its colored parts are recolored. It was used to encourage Pin to be likable enough so that Loser would invite her to his party. Coverage So far, the only ranks on the list shown are those of Leafy and Pin. Leafy made herself to be #1, while Pin starts at #44 before Leafy gradually demotes her rank over time: * #45: When Pin criticizes Leafy for making herself #1, causing her to take offense. * #46: When Pin takes a boat from Cloudy's collection and accidentally drops it on him. * #47: When Pin and Leafy's boat crashes into Flower as she was too far away to hear the former warning her. After Pin is demoted to #47, Leafy believes she's doing it wrong and abandons the likability list, deciding for Pin to give Loser a simple gift instead. Trivia * It is used similarly to the loyalty chart mentioned below, also used by Leafy. Loyalty chart The loyalty chart is a chart that Leafy used for her team in "Lick Your Way to Freedom". The chart displayed how loyal everybody on Beep was to Leafy. Scores * Woody - 6 * Balloony - 3 * David - 5 * Roboty - ? * Rocky - 8 * Nickel - 7 * Cloudy - 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 (downgraded by Leafy) The scores seem to be on a ten-point scale, from 1-10. By the end of BFB 2, Rocky was the most loyal, having a score of 8, while Balloony was the least loyal, scoring 3. Roboty's loyalty is unknown to Leafy. Trivia * It's been written with a unique puce colored crayon that comes out red. *It may be based on, or referencing, Leafy's levels of niceness. Pentagon A pentagon is an arctic blue piece of paper with 5 sides. It is apparently "extremely scary", according to Eraser. Coverage In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Pen shows Eraser what he believes is a rectangle. Eraser then corrects him by saying it's a parallelogram, and he would know (since he is a parallelogram, too). Pen then shows Eraser a pentagon, and Eraser is immediately terrified. The pen doesn't notice Eraser's fear and instead comments on how "Pentagon" is his name (Pen) with "-tagon" added as a suffix. Eraser explains that pentagons are "extremely scary". The pen doesn't think it was that scary until the pentagon intensifies causing both of them to scream. They call Blocky to fix the problem, who uses Saw to cut the pentagon into a quadrilateral and a triangle. Pen comments on how he never wants to see a pentagon again. Trivia * The pentagon has the ability to make the world around it darker and to make the music playing more intense, and shake on its own. **However, this could just be in Eraser and Pen's imagination, as Blocky and Saw don't seem to notice the change. This could suggest that pentagons are not actually scary, but that Eraser and Pen have an irrational fear of them. * Pen and Eraser being scared of the Pentagon could be related to the Pentagram/Pentacle which is seen as a sign of anarchism. * The Pentagon is the second item to appear in BFB. * After Pen says he doesn't ever want to see a pentagon again, the camera pans to Foldy, who also happens to be a pentagon and, coincidentally, of the same color palette as the pentagon. Gallery Screenshot (27).png|Pen showing Eraser a Pentagon Screenshot (30).png|Blocky using Saw to split the Pentagon Screenshot (31).png|Pentagon broken into a Quadrilateral and a Triangle HAMA.png reeeerreeeesa.png alzassss.png vuana.png|A pentagon being scary Bandicam 2019-03-08 19-22-01-849.jpg|Pentagon Poppers Poppers are toys first seen in BFB. Saw's Drink Saw's Drink is a cup with a straw, containing a liquid, which Saw is seen drinking in "Return of the Rocket Ship". It has a salmon colored straw, a light pink cap, a medium pink body, and a light grey zarf. As of "The Four is Lava", the drink currently in Cloudy's Collection. Screenshot_2020-01-17_at_9.54.20_AM.png|Saw drinking a drink Shovels Shovels were used to dig for X's treasure buried underground in "Return of the Rocket Ship". Coverage Shovels '''were first seen as Cake at Stake prizes, and then tools used in BFDIA to obtain ingredients from underground. They return briefly in Getting Teardrop to Talk, used by Dora when digging for islands. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", shovels are first seen inside of a crate. Ruby picks up some shovels for Iance to use and hands them to Snowball, Flower, and Lightning respectively to dig. Later on, Team Ice Cube! can be seen digging with the shovels. Although the rest of her team isn’t seen using the shovels, Teardrop can be seen holding one as Ruby picks some up from the crate. So far, Teardrop, iance, and Team Ice Cube! are the only ones seen using the shovels. There are different colored shovels that correspond to each team. Gallery Firey licking a shovel.PNG|Firey licking a shovel D6722C56-54E7-4968-9505-2BFE1C7D238E.png|A bunch of shovels in a box 349C6755-4060-49FF-938F-4FFF0900EA04.png|A shovel on the ground 27511CFF-2BFD-4DC8-A18D-F1CA4275608F.png|Ruby holding a shovel 13F063BE-EACB-4336-82A3-DC2D14F4FADC.png|Lightning Holding a shovel 359179CC-CF87-4E90-9AD9-BD3622F00DA6.png|A bunch of shovels 24678797-097D-46BB-B4A8-E0FE35908E84.png|Contestants that are digging Spongy's Private Jet '''Spongy's Private Jet is a jet owned by Spongy. He uses it to escape the magma in "Don't Dig Straight Down". He refuses to let his teammates join him in it, due to there only being one seat, despite Naily pointing out that the other four could probably also fit in a Spongy-sized seat. He spends the remainder of the episode in his jet, eventually flying into space to avoid the lava. Spongy in his Private Jet.png The Year's Hottest Look The Year's Hottest Look was Free Food's entry for the contest in "Today's Very Special Episode". It is a tower of members of the team Free Food with (contestants listed top to bottom): Yellow Face, Foldy, Fries, Puffball, and Stapy. The tower takes the shape of a person, with Yellow Face as the head, Foldy as the arms, Stapy as the legs, and Fries and Puffball as the torso. It was revealed to Four by Marker, who pulled a red drape off of the tower. Four's reaction to the tower was shooting love hearts that acted as solid objects. It received first place in the contest in Today’s Very Special Episode. Gallery Ffffff.png|The tower covered in drapes (Team Free Food presents...) Screenshot 2017-12-27 at 10.29.43 AM.png|The year's hottest look! Screenshot 2017-12-27 at 10.30.25 AM.png|Four shoots hearts in awe in response to The Year's Hottest Look. Screenshot 2017-12-27 at 10.31.25 AM.png|The Year's Hottest Look gets Free Food into first place for the challenge. X's Alarm Clock :Not to be confused with Clock. X's Alarm Clock is an item used by X to let Four know when it was time to do the intro. It first appeared in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" and it is possible that it could appear in future episodes. So far it has only appeared twice. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", X's Alarm Clock can be seen in Cloudy's Collection. Appearance It is a classic alarm clock with a metallic gold-yellow design on it, and it’s a little bit darker than the color of X. Its face is white with a grey smiley face, and it has a white ringer that hits the bells of the clock. The clock’s hands are maroon, having an hour and a minute hand. Trivia * When X stopped the alarm clock from ringing, he jumped and had the same face as it. * The hour hand looks like it is between where the 4 and 5 would be. * X’s Alarm clock wouldn’t tell a real time unless the 4 or 5 were differently placed. * The Alarm Clock was replaced with Clock and then Dora at later episodes. Components X's Alarm Clock Bell.png X's Alarm Clock Hammer.png X's Alarm Clock Body.png X's Alarm Clock Hand.png X'sAlarmClockFeet.png Gallery X's alarm clock.png|X's alarm clock x's alarm clock.png0002.png x's alarm clock.png0003.png x's alarm clock.png0004.png Screenshot_2017-12-09_at_8.31.04_AM.png Bandicam 2018-04-07 10-16-10-229.jpg X's Cards X, in "This Episode Is About Basketball" and "Enter the Exit", used colored cards to help him stay on track at Cake At Stake. After the events of the elimination before, he needed to prepare. His use of them is very briefly mentioned during "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", with the thing X said before beginning. Gallery X_Blue_card.png X_Brown_card.png X_Pink_card.png X_Red_card.png Non-canonical Not Cannon The Not Cannon is a weapon that is used to shoot objects over long distances. It appears to be an old-fashioned cannon, with a sign saying "NOT CANNON" attached to it. Appearances In "HELP US get to VIDCON 2019", Match shot Basketball off a cliff with this cannon. This is currently its only appearance, and it is unlikely that it will be shown again. Trivia * The reason the cannon says "Not Cannon" is because it's saying that the short it aired in is not canon. * All the assets for the parts of The Not Cannon are brand new. * According to the calculations, it was figured out that the Not Cannon's launch speed is 79.4339 m/s, or 284.4 km/h. Category:Season 4 items Category:Lists Category:Items Category:Battle for BFDI